Minecraft (2022 movie)
Minecraft is a 2022 American CGI animated film distributed by Universal Pictures and produced by Legendary Pictures, associated with Mojang and Amblim Productions. The film is directed by Guilhermo Del Toro and produced by Steven Spielberg. SYNOPSES: In the world of Minecraftia, there are five kingdoms, the Northern Kingdom, the Southern Kingdom, the Eastern Kingdom, the Western Kingdom, and The Central Kingdom. One day, the princess of the Central Kingdom is kidnapped by the mighty Emperor Herobrine, the Lord of Suffering and King of Pain. More to rescue his daughter, King Sparckles recruited five warriors, one from each kingdom, to embark on this suicidal journey. LORE: Once upon a time, two brothers, Notch and Herobrine, they were tasked with sowing life on a small planet that would become the world of Minecraftia. Notch used his creativity to create several races, but Herobrine didn't have all that creativity, so jealously Herobrine cursed some of those races and made them agressives and sensitive to sunlight. As a punishment, Notch sealed Herobrine underground on the moon of Minecraftia, but wool, Herobrine created his own kingdom, and named it Nether. 10,000 years after that, Notch created five races, the humans, the sorcerers, the elves, the dwarves, and the orcs, and soon thereafter went into hibernation. But there was an unforeseen event, the races went to war, a war that forced the sorcerers to break the continent into five parts, the sorcerers in the north, the orcs in the south, the elves in the east, the dwarves in the west and humans stayed in the center, and after that they all lived in peace and harmony. CHARACTERS * STEVE (Voice by Daniel Radcliffe): He is the great hero of the adventure, he is the hybrid between with sorcerer and human warrior, he has the ability to control the four elements of nature, he has no weapon and the leader of the team. * ALEX (Voice by Selena Gomez): The representative of the Eastern Kingdom, she has teleportation powers, a bow and arrow, and a crush on Steve. * BALDIN (Voice by Kevin Hart): The Western Kingdom representative, he is the group's construction specialist, has the ability of telekinesis, it's one of the comic reliefs and has a tomahawk * KHAN (Voice by Dwayne Johnson): He is the orc of the group, he has a huge strength and also a demolition hammer * MARVIN (Voice by Taron Egerton): The human of the group and brother of the princess, he owns a diamond sword and has no super power. * PRINCESS EVELLYN (Voice by Tara Strong): She is the princess kidnapped by Herobrine as a sacrifice for Ender Dragon * HEROBRINE (Voice by Lian Neeson): The Nether Emperor, The Lord of Suffering and King of Pain, he wants to take Minecraftia for himself and take revenge on his brother. * LOBBY: The team's mascot, a baby wolf they met along the way. * ENDER DRAGON (Voiced by Benedct Cumberbatch): Herobrine's son is the leader of the floating archipelago in space called The End, which is infested with scary creatures 4 meters tall, with black skin and black eyes called endermen. * LOKTORBOR (Voiced by Oscar Isaac): The leader of the Pillagers, who were recruited by Herobrine to hinder the group of good guys from rescuing Princess Evellyn. * JULLIUS (Voice by Terry Crews): The villager who helps the group with their missions is also one of the comic reliefs of the movie. SOUNDTRACK * Don't Mine At Night by BebopVox * Screw The Nether by Yogscast * Enderman Rap by Dan Bull * Skeleton Rap by Dan Bull * Pigman Rap by Dan Bull * No Love in The End by YourMCAdmin * Fallen Kingdom by Captain Sparkles * Take Back The Night by Captain Sparkles * Cold As Ice by Blacklite District * Revenge by Captain Sparkles (credits song) Category:Minecraft Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Video Game Movies Category:Movies Category:CGI Animated Films Category:PG-13 Rated films